Because of The Black Lake
by DarkVamp28
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah cinta aneh dari Harry Potter dan Eveline Malfoy, dan tentu berakhir dengan happy end seperti kisah cinta lainnya. GS, Harry x Fem!Draco My first Harry Potter ff, anggap saja seperti salam perkenalanku diforum ini


.

_Disclamer : Harry Potter © J. K Rowling. _

_Warning : Fem!Draco, OOC, Typo(s)*jaga-jaga*, abalness, gajeness dll. _

_Pair : HarryXFem!Draco. BlaiseXPansy, RonXHermione, TheoXDaphne, etc. _

_Genre : Romance. _

_Setting : Tahun terakhir setelah perang besar, Voldemort dan Nagini mati, Severus Snape dan Sirius Black masih hidup, Remus Lupin jadi guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam tetap, Dumbledore juga masih hidup.._

.

.

"..eline… Eveline…" gadis berambut pirang itu pun tersadar dari lamunannya setelah mendengar namanya diucapkan oleh gadis di sampingnya.

Eveline Luchia Malfoy, gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang dengan mata silver indahnya, keturunan dari keluarga penyihir tertua, keluarga Malfoy, anak dari Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy. Salah satu dari murid Hogwarts yang menempati asrama Slytherin bersama dengan tiga sahabatnya, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini juga Theodore Nott. Hanya tiga Slytherin ini yang bersikap seolah tidak ada masalah apapun, setelah penghianatan yang dilakukan oleh keluarga Malfoy, juga Severus Snape terhadap Pangeran Ke- err, Voldemort saat perang berlangsung beberapa bulan yang lalu. Hampir semua anak Slytherin di angkatan Eve mengucilkannya, kecuali mereka bertiga, dan Eve juga senang-senang saja dengan mereka bertiga.

"Ya Pans? Ada apa?" Eve memandang pada gadis disampingnya, Pansy.

"Kau ada masalah? Belakangan ini kau jadi sering melamun, Eve." Pansy memandang Eve hawatir.

"Pansy benar, kau kenapa?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut coklat di hadapan Eve, Theo.

"Aku baik-baik saja." ucap Eve meyakinkan teman-temannya. "Ayo.." Eve berdiri dari duduknya lalu mengambil tasnya diikuti yang lain, lalu mereka pergi meninggalkan Aula Besar yang masih penuh oleh murid-murid juga guru-guru yang sedang sarapan, menuju ke kelas pertama mereka bersama dengan murid asrama Gryffindor, di kelas ramuan.

.

#

.

Eve mengambil tempat di barisan kedua dari depan bersama dengan Pansy disampingnya, juga Blaise dan Theo dibelakang mereka.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja, Eve?" tanya Pansy datar, matanya berkilat hawatir.

"Ya, aku baik Pans, tenanglah…"

"Hm, melamun disaat seperti apapun juga lumayan lama? Apa itu baik Eve?" tanya Theo dari belakang Eve.

"Kurasa Theo benar, Evy." ucap Blaise dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

"Come on, Blaise, berhenti memanggilku begitu.." kata Eve sambil mendengus kesal.

"Hei, kau lucu dipanggil begitu.."

"Aku setuju dengan mu, Blaise." Theo ikut menyeringai ke arah Eve.

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Oh, lihat siapa yang datang! Trio Gryffindor.." Pansy mengarahkan pandangannya pada pintu masuk.

"Sudahlah biarkan mereka, sandiwara itu sudah berakhir, okay?"

"Yeah, kau benar, Eve.."

"Walaupun kemarin itu sandiwara yang sangat menyenangkan, menurutku." Blaise menambahkan saat melihat tatapan tajam dari Eve.

Eve mengalihkan pandangannya dan tanpa sengaja matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata emerald .Untuk beberapa saat iris silver milik Eve terperangkap dalam kilau iris emerald milik pahlawan Gryffindor, siapa lagi jika bukan Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Win, sebelum Eve memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kurasa, obrolan berhenti sampai disini, sebelum terlambat." ucap Theo sedikit berbisik.

"You right."

Setelahnya masuklah seorang pria berambut lurus berminyak dengan pakaian serba hitam, lalu berdiri di depan kelas danmemandang dingin pada semua yang hadir di kelas itu, meski tak sedingin dulu. Severus Snape, sang proffesor killer, juga ayah baptis dari Eve dan pelindung Harry, anak dari wanita yang paling di cintainya, Lily Evans.

"Buka halaman 168, ambil bahannya, serahkan hasilnya padaku." ucapan singkat dan dingin dari Severus itu dengan mudah membuat kelas itu terkendali dengan baik-sangat baik.

Sepanjang pelajaran, Eve sesekali melirik sang pahlawan -Harry- yang berada dalam jangkauan mata silvernya, tak jarang senyum samar muncul di wajah cantiknya.

"Konsentrasilah dalam kelasku, Ms. Malfoy, kecuali jika kau memang merindukan detensi dariku." ucapan dingin itu berhasil membuat konsentrasi Eve kembali sepenuhnya, dan dengan senang hati ia tidak mengindahkan suara tawa kecil dari beberapa murid yang mendengar ucapan Severus.

.

#

.

Sore ini Eve habiskan dengan bersantai sendirian ditepi danau hitam, karena tidak ada kelas sampai makan malam tiba. Eve duduk direrumputan dibawah pohon besar sambil iris silvernya menerawang jauh ke depannya.

Krak..

Eve menolehkan kepalanya saat mandengar suara ranting patah di belakangnya, menyesalah Eve menoleh, didapatinya Harry Potter berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Potter.."

"Eum..H-hai..Mal-Malfoy.." Harry terlihat sedikir –err salah tingkah?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Potter? Mengikutiku?" Eve bertanya datar dengan seringaian terhibur diwajahnya.

"A-Apa? Aku mengikutimu? Tentu saja tidak, aku memang sering kemari."

"Terserah padamu, Potter." Eve kembali menatap danau hitam didepannya.

"Harry."

"Hm?"

"Panggil aku Harry, boleh aku panggil kau...Eveline atau...Eve?"

"Eve, Pot- Harry."

Harry tersenyum lalu mendekati Eve dan duduk disebelahnya. Harry hanya diam memandang danau hitam, sama seperti Eve. Hening. Tapi menenangkan, juga menyenangkan. Eve melirik Harry dengan ujung matanya. Tampan. Itulah yang muncul dibenak Eve saat melihat Harry dari dekat. Yeah, sebelum perang mungkin mereka akan saling mencemooh satu sama lain atau malah tak segan untuk melemparkan mantra yang membuat mereka berakhir di Hospital Wing dan mendengarkan ceramah Madam Pomfrey tentang 'pentingnya hati-hati dalam menjalani hidup' selama beberapa hari kedepan, lebih parahnya seminggu lebih.

Tapi setelah perang besar itu berakhir dengan kemenangan pada pihak orde dan kejatuhan Voldemort, juga terbongkarnya jati diri keluarga Malfoy dan Severus Snape, kejadian itu tak pernah terjadi lagi. Eve yang dulu selalu mencemooh Harry juga teman-temannya karena perintah dari Dumbledore, kini tak pernah lagi kata celaan yang terlontar dari bibir merah tipis itu.

Sebenarnya Eve menaruh sedikit perhatian pada pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu sejak tahun ke-3, tapi karena perintah dari Dumbledore, juga melihat kedekatan Harry dengan Chang dan Weasley wanita itu membuat Eve menutup mata akan perasaannya, apalagi sejak kabar tentang Harry yang menjalin hubungan dengan Weasley wanita itu. Eve makin tidak mau tahu masalah perasaannya.

.

Setelah perang besar kemarin, Harry sama sekali tidak mengenal sosok gadis Malfoy disampingnya yang dulu selalu mencemoohnya, kini malah seperti tidak pernah mengenal satu sama lain. Entah bagaimana, setelah perang Malfoy muda itu selalu menghantui Harry kapanpun itu. Dan Harry akui sebenarnya setelah Eve menyelamatkannya saat ia tertangkap oleh para Death Eater di Malfoy Manor, Harry jadi menaruh perhatian padanya. Tapi yeah, Harry merindukan Eve yang dulu selalu mencemoohnya, entah bagaimana itu, Harry merasa seperti mendapat hiburan tersendiri mengingat ada orang gila yang selalu menginginkan ia mati.

"Ada sesuatu di wajahku, Harry?" Harry mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dan melihat Eve memandangnya dengan heran.

"Ti-Tidak ada a-apa-apa." Harry memalingkan wajahnya yang terasa memanas.

Eve tersenyum, benar-benar tersenyum, pada Harry, "tetap aneh seperti biasanya, eh Potter?"

"Yeah, mungkin begitu…" Eve kembali memandangi danau, entah apa yang menarik dari danau itu. Dia kembali memandang Harry saat mendengar pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu tekikik sendiri.

"Kau baik Potter?" Eve memicingkan matanya ke arah Harry.

"Yeah, baik, sangat baik.." ucap Harry diselingi dengan kikikannya.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu terkikik seperti itu?"

"Yeah, mengingat dulu kita tidak akan tahan berada dalam jarak 3 meter tanpa kata ejekan juga saling melempar mantra, kurasa ini lucu.."

Eve memutar kembali ingatannya, yah memang begitu kenyataan yang ada, walaupun Eve tidak menginginkan itu, bisa dibilang ia terpaksa karena perintah dari Dumbledore-lagi. "yeah, begitulah… Well, senang bisa mengobrol dengan mu, tanpa adu mantra, Mr. Potter sayangnya aku harus pergi." Eve bangkit dari duduknya. "sampai jumpa."

Ia pun pergi meninggalkan Harry dengan senyum merekah dibibirnya.

Oh! Jangan lupakan Harry yang tersenyum seperti orang gila setelah Eve menghilang di belokan menuju kastil.

.

#

.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Pansy memandang heran pada Eve yang baru masuk ke ruang rekreasi asrama Slytherin dengan wajah secerah matahari pagi.

"Tak ada yang terjadi dengan ku, Pans." jawab gadis pirang itu.

"Kalau begitu apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu?" kini giliran Theo yang bertanya, dia juga cukup penasaran dengan sikapnya.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan wajahku?" Eve memegangi kedua sisi wajahnya dengan panik.

"Tidak ada kecuali wajahmu yang bersinar cerah, ada yang menarik hari ini, Eve?" mata Blaise berkilat terhibur.

"Oh, tidak ada apapun, Blasie…"

"Hei… kanapa kau memanggilku dengan nama peliharaan Pansy? Itu menggelikan."

"Jangan bawa-bawa nama kucing manis itu!" Pansy menatap galak pada Blaise.

"Ayo, sebentar lagi makan malam."

Mereka pun pergi menuju Aula Besar, yeah walaupun Pansy dan Blaise masih sedikit bertengkar, dengan pelan tentunya, mereka masih seorang Slytherin bukan?

.

#

.

Dentingan peralatan makan terdengar mengisi setiap sudut Aula Besar saat ini. Kecuali seorang pemuda berambut hitam berantakan di meja Gryffindor. Harry hanya membiarkan hidangan yang tampak lezat dihadapannya itu, dan lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan sesuatu yang lebih menarik, seseorang lebih tepatnya. Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan iris silver di meja Slytherin, Eve, itulah objek yang lebih menarik untuk pahlawan Griffindor itu.

"Harry! Makan makananmu!" suara seorang gadis berambut coklat mengembang dihadapannya, Hermione.

"Benar, mate! Nikmati sebelum kau tidak kebagian!" ucap seorang pemuda berambut merah disampingnya, Ron, yang sedang mengisi kembali piringnya yang telah kosong.

"Ron! Makanlah dengan tenang!" Hermione memandang Ron dengan tatapan jijik, mesti dihiraukan oleh yang bersangkutan.

Harry hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah keduanya, lalu kembali ke aktivitasnya tadi.

.

Eve sedang menikmati makan malamnya, sesekali dia menimpali ucapan teman-temannya. Sampai ia merasa seseorang sedang memperhatikannya, dia pun mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh Aula Besar dan akhirnya dia menemukan seorang pemuda kurang kerjaan menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Eve sedikit terkejut, baru kali ini dia menemukan Pahlawan Gryffindor itu sedang menatapnya, dia hanya membalas senyuman itu dengan senyum tipis, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada apapun selain iris emerald itu.

"Hei, Eve kau masih bersama kami?" Pansy mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya tepat didepan wajah Eve.

"Ya, Pans?" Eve memandang temannya itu, seletah mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Terlalu sibuk dengan lamunanmu, dan menghiraukan kami?" Theo mengangkat sebelah alisnya, meminta penjelasan.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa." Eve kembali menikmati makan malamnya.

"Oh, sepertinya aku tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Putri Slytherin ini." Blaise menyeringai ke arah Eve.

"Oh ya? Apa itu?" Eve memandang Blaise dengan tatapan tertarik.

"Kurasa terjadi sesuatu dengan perasaannya, mungkin… jatuh cinta pada seseorang di Hogwarts." seringaian Blaise semakin lebar saat wajah Eve sedikit merona.

"dan tebakanku tepat sasaran."

"APA?" Theo dan Pansy memandang tidak percaya ke arah Blaise, juga Eve.

"Ka-kau gila Blaise!" ucap Eve gugup, bagaimana pun ucapan Blaise itu benar.

"Bukankah itu kenyataannya, Evy?"

"Apapun katamu, Blasie.." Eve mengalihkan pandangannya, menyesal dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, ke arah meja Gryffindor.

Disanalah 'cinta rahasianya' sedang tertawa dengan gadis berambut merah panjang. Ya, Harry Potter dan Ginny Weasley. Jika boleh jujur, Eve ingin sekali melemparkan kutukan Avada Kedavra pada Weasley wanita itu, sayangnya dia tidak bisa melakukan itu. Eve menatap marah ke arah dua orang itu, Pansy, Blaise dan Theo menatap heran pada Putri Slytherin yang tampak marah-sangat marah.

"Eve, kau kenapa?" tanya Pansy sambil menyentuh pundak Eve yang tampak menegang.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, aku.. selesai." jawab Eve dingin, bahkan jadi lebih dingin dari sandiwara Eve sebelum perang besar kemarin, sambil menepis tangan Pansy yang berada dipundaknya, lalu pergi meninggalkan Aula Besar, teman-temannya memandangnya dengan heran.

"Eve! Eveline! Eveline!" Pansy terus memanggil nama sahabatnya itu,tapi dihiraykan begitu saja.

"Kenapa dengannya? Seperti sedang marah." Theo bertanya heran pada kedua sahabatnya.

"Aku tidak tahu Theo." Pansy menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, baru kali ini dia melihat gadis pirang itu marah, entah pada siapa.

"Aku tahu." Pansy dan Theo serentak memandang Blaise,

"Apa?"

"Lihat kesana." Blaise menunjuk ke arah meja Gryffindor dengan dagunya, tepatnya ke arah The-Boy-Who-Win yang tampak resah disamping Weasley wanita itu.

"Potter?" Blaise mengangguk singkat.

"Oh, harus kuberi pelajaran dia." Pansy terlihat berapi-api.

"Biarkan." Pansy menatap tidak percaya pada Blaise,

"Biarkan mereka yang selesaikan." lanjutnya saat Pansy hendak protes. Pansy menghela nafas berat,

"Baiklah."

.

#

.

Apa yang terjadi dengan peraturan seorang-Slytherin-harus-bisa-menjaga-emosinya-apal agi-dia-seorang-Malfoy milik Eve? Entahlah, barusan dia baru saja melanggar peraturan itu, dan itu karena melihat Pahlawan Gryffindor itu tengah bersama dengan si Weaselette.

Dan, disinilah dia, Eveline Luchia Malfoy, duduk diam di tepi danau menahan sakit didadanya, sambil terus mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena hampir hilang kendali tadi.

"Aku benci padamu, Potter." desisnya. Menatap permukaan danau yang tenang, sambil menahan luapan emosi yang siap meledak kapan saja.

"Eve.."

Tanpa menoleh pun Eve tahu siapa itu, terlalu tahu, "mau apa kau, Potter?"

Harry tercekat mendengar nada dingin keluar kembali dari bibir tipis itu, dengan pelan ia melangkah mendekati Eve, lalu duduk disampingnya, " aku hanya ingin… menemanimu."

Sambil mendelik Eve sedikit membentak Harry, "oh, kau bosan dengan gadis itu? Lalu mencariku? Tidak, tinggalkan aku sendiri Potter!"

Kening Harry berkerut mendengar bentakan Eve, "apa maksudmu, Eve?"

"Sudahlah! Kalau kau tidak pergi, aku yang pergi!" Eve berdiri dan bersiap meninggalkan Harry sebelum sebuah tangan mencengkram lengannya.

"Eve.."

"Lepaskan aku, Potter.." Eve memberikan tatapan terdingin yang dia bisa, sambil menahan emosi yang hampir meledak, "lebih baik kau pergi tinggalkan aku, dan kembali pada gadis merah itu!"

Akhirnya Harry mengerti apa yang terjadi, "kau.." Harry menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat kristal bening jatuh dari mata Eve, dia… menangis?

"Lepaskan aku…" suara serak yang keluar dari bibir tipis milik Eve membuat Harry melonggarkan cengkramannya, dengan mudah Eve melepaskan tangannya dan berlari menuju kastil, meninggalkan Harry sendiri.

'Merlin.. apa.. apa dia..'

.

#

.

"Eve, kau kenapa?" Pansy mendekati Eve yang baru saja masuk ke ruang rekreasi Slytherin.

"Tidak, aku baik, maaf soal tadi, Pans." jawab Eve dengan suara seraknya.

"Yakin Eve?" Theo menatapnya dari arah sofa dekat perapian.

"Ya, aku.. mau istirahat saja." Eve melangkah menuju kamarnya.

"Kurasa.. dia habis menangis, walaupun tidak mungkin dia menangis." Ujar Pansy saat dia duduk disamping Blaise.

"Yeah kupikir juga begitu, Pans."

"Tenanglah, kurasa beberapa hari kedepan dia akan kembali seperti semula." Ucap Blaise tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ia baca.

Pansy dan Theo hanya mengangkat bahu.

.

#

.

Eve membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur, walaupun dia sudah lelah entah kenapa matanya tidak mau menutup juga. Dia ingin melupakan apa yang terjadi tadi. Oh, Lucius bisa membunuhnya jika dia tahu kalau putrinya menangis didepan seseorang, apalagi dia Harry Potter.

'Oh, Merlin! Kenapa kau membiarkanku merasakan perasaan menyebalkan ini?' batinnya.

Setelahnya Eve menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

.

#

.

Akhir pekan selalu ditunggu-tunggu oleh seluruh murid di Hogwarts. Kesempatan untuk mengunjungi toko-toko di Hogsmeade, seperti toko cokelat Honeydukes, meminum segelas Butterbeer di Three Broomsticks, atau menikmati secangkir teh bersama pasangan mereka di Madam Puddifoot's, atau mungkin barang-barang lelucon sihir di Zonko's, atau toko-toko lainnya.

Tapi, tidak dengan Eve dia malas pergi ke Hogsmeade, setelah sarapan di pagi buta, juga menolak ajakan sahabatnya untuk ke Hogsmeade, Eve pergi menuju tempat favoritnya yang tenang, dimana lagi jika bukan di tepi danau hanya duduk bersandar pada pohon didekatnya, lalu memandang kedepan, kearah hutan terlarang. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya, dia hanya berusaha mengosongkan kepalanya dengan melupakan masalahnya belakangan ini, sampai dia tertidur dan tidak menyadari seorang pemuda menghampirinya.

"Eve.."

Tidak ada jawaban, pemuda bermata emerald itu memandang Eve setelah duduk disampingnya.

"Harry.."

Harry hanya membelalakan kedua mata emeraldnya, 'Merlin! Apa dia memimpikanku? Atau aku yang salah dengar?'

Akhirnya Harry menyandarkan kepala Eve di pundaknya, lalu merangkul pundak gadis pirang itu. Eve –entah sadar atau tidak- makin merapatkan tubuh kecilnya ke dalam dekapan Harry. Harry hanya tersenyum tipis sambil mengelus rambut pirang panjang milik Eve yang terasa begitu lembut dijari-jari tangannya.

.

#

.

Entah sudah berapa lama Eve tertidur, dalam dekapan Harry, yang pasti sekarang matahari mulai menuruni singgasananya, dan kembali perlahan ke peraduannya. Harry masih terus memperhatikan wajah tidur Eve, terlihat begitu polos, seperti seorang malaikat.

.

Eve merasa tubuhnya hangat, padahal dia ingat, tadi dia tertidur di tepi danau tapi kenapa bisa dia merasa hangat?

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya sebuah suara disampingnya.

Kedua iris silver itu terbelalak setelah mengenali suara siapa yang didengarnya, dengan cepat dia bangun dari posisinya tadi dan dia merasa wajahnya merona saat melihat ke tempatnya tadi, Harry Potter duduk bersandar pada pohon yang sama dengannya.

"Kau.." desisnya, "apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Hei, tenanglah.." Harry menarik Eve untuk kembali duduk disampingnya.

Walaupun sebenarnya dia mau-mau saja duduk disamping pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu, tapi dia enggan untuk melakukan itu karena suatu alasan konyol, 'aku tidak mau terkena serangan jantung dan mati muda karena berada disampingnya.' Entah sejak kapan Eve mulai memikirkan alasan itu. (A/N: =.=')

"Aku.. ingin bertanya seseuatu.."

"Apa? Cepat sebelum aku berubah pikiran." ucap Eve sedikit ketus.

"Kenapa kemarin kau meninggalkan Aula Besar begitu cepat?"

Eve berdecak, "Haruskah ku jawab pertanyaan bodohmu?"

"Ya."

Eve menghela nafas berat, "Karena melihat pemandangan tidak menyenangkan dan aku tidak tahan berada disana untuk lebih lama lagi."

"Pemandangan apa?"

"Seseorang.." Eve sedikit mengecilkan suaranya, 'Ugh kenapa aku mengatakan ini padanya?' batinnya merana, "Yang aku suka, mungkin.."

"Kenapa dia?" entah kenapa Harry merasa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Eve itu...

"Bersama seorang gadis.." Eve sedikit mengutuk proses otak Harry, 'Ayolah sadar, Potter! Dia kau!' batinnya berteriak.

"Benarkah? Apa dia seorang Gryffindor?"

"…Ya dia seorang Gryffindor.."

"Apa… dia seangkatan dengan kita?"

"…Tentu."

"Apa dia itu… aku?"

Eve memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain dan tersenyum simpul, "Bukan.."

"Lalu?" Harry merasa lesu mendengar jawaban Eve tadi.

"Dia…" Eve memandang iris emerald itu, "Pemuda bermata emerald, juga memiliki rambut hitam berantakan, apa kau mengenalnya?" Eve tersenyum jahil pada Harry yang membelalakan kedua matanya.

"Sepertinya aku mengenali pemuda yang kau maksud." Harry tersenyum, "Apa dia… Harry James Potter, hm, Eveline Luchia Malfoy?"

"Kau lambat sekali, Harry.." Eve menyeruak masuk dalam dekapan Harry, dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Harry.

"Kau terlalu membuatku bingung, princess."

"Oh, ya? Lalu siapa yang membuatku menangis kemarin?"

"Maaf soal itu, tapi, apa kau tidak pernah mendengar berita disekelilingmu? Hubunganku dan Ginny sudah berakhir setelah perang kemarin, sekarang dia tak lebih dari seorang adik bagiku, lagipula dia sudah punya Nevile sekarang."

"Bodoh, kenapa tidak ada yang memberi tahuku tentang ini?"

"Itu karena kau tidak peduli pada sekitarmu, Eve." ujar sebuah suara dari balik bohon.

"Ka-Kalian.." Eve menatap tak percaya pada para pendengar dibalik pohon itu –Pansy, Blaise, Theo, Hermione, juga Ron.

"Pansy benar, Malfoy, kurasa kau harus lebih sering perhatikan sekitarmu, juga menunjukan emosimu." ucap Hermione.

"Dan membuatku tersiksa dirumah? Tidak, terima kasih." ucap Eve, "Dan, mungkin Eve saja untuk kalian berdua."

"Tenanglah, Eve, kupikir Uncle Lucius akan mengerti soal ini." ucap Theo.

"Kuharap." bisik Eve.

"Jadi, apa ini artinya kalian menjadi sepasang kekasih?" Blaise menyeringai pada Eve dan Harry.

"Mungkin begitu." Harry melirik Eve, " Bagaimana menurutmu, Eveline Potter?"Eve memukul pelan lengan Harry, dengan wajah sedikit merona.

"Wow, Eveline Potter, eh? Itu bagus Harry, boleh kupanggil begitu?" tanya Theo.

"Tentu." Harry mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ron yang terlihat tidak percaya dengan yang ada didepannya, "Bagaimana denganmu, Mate?"

"Argghhh… semua terserah padamu.." Ron berteriak frustasi.

Semua tertawa melihar kelakuan Ron, begitu juga dengan Eve.

'Merlin semoga semua tetap seperti ini, selamanya, semoga.'

.

#

.

Berita tentang Harry yang tengah menjalin sebuah hubungan khusus Eve dengan cepat menyebar keseluruh murid di Hogwarts, mereka mendapatkan respon positif, terutama dari para penghuni asrama Gryffindor, dan tentu saja respon negatif selalu datang dari para Slytherin.

"Morning, Love.." bisik seorang pemuda bermata emerald tepat ditelinga gadis pirang yang tengah berjalan menuju ke Aula Besar bersama teman-temannya.

"Oh, morning Harry.." Eve membalas sapaan Harry.

"Oh, manisnya… lihat apa yang terjadi pada mereka yang dulu selalu beradu mantra di koridor." sindir Pansy.

"Tanyakan itu padanya." Eve melirik Harry yang berdiri disampingnya. Pansy mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Entahlah…" ucap Harry dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Ayo.." mereka pun masuk ke dalam Aula Besar dan mengambil tempat di meja Gryffindor, yeah sejak hubungan Harry dan Eve tersebar, Eve dan sahabat Slytherin nya sering berada di meja Gryffindor, mengingat seluruh murid Gryffindor mendukung hubungan Harry dan Eve, Eve dan yang lain pun senang akan hal itu.

"Morning.." sapa Hermione yang mengambil tempat disamping Pansy, dan Ron yang sudah sibuk memindahkan makanan ke piringnya disamping Harry.

"Morning.." balas mereka.

"Hei, sebentar lagi liburan natal, apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" tanya Hermione.

"Oh, aku baru ingat, Mum ingin aku membawa teman-temanku ke pesta natal di Malfoy Manor, kalian bisa datang?" Eve memandang teman-temannya.

"Aku pasti datang." ucap Harry.

"Kami juga." ucap Pansy mewakili, Blaise dan Theo.

"Oh, Daphne juga." tambah Theo.

"Ya, juga Daphne." Eve memberi seringaian khas Malfoy pada Theo, "bagaimana dengan kalian, 'Mione? Ron?"

"..Mm, mungkin aku datang." ucap Hermione ragu.

"Ron?" Eve memandang teman rambut merahnya itu.

"Akhu 'uggha 'asthi dhathang." ucap Ron tidak jelas sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Ron! Habiskan dulu makananmu! Baru bicara!" tegas Hermione sambil memberikan tatapan jijik pada sahabatnya –kekasihnya, dan seperti biasa dihiraukan oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Oh, Harry, Mum juga berharap Sirius bisa hadir, dan jangan khawatir soal Dad, Mum sudah mengurusnya, entah apa." ucap Eve.

"Uh, oke kuharap Sirius mau."

Setelah Eve memberi tahu orangtuanya tentang hubungannya dengan Harry, juga tentang teman-teman barunya lewat surat, respon dari Lucius dan Narcissa sangat jauh dari perkiraannya sebelumnya, mereka langsung menyetujui hubungannya dan juga mengundang teman-temannya –wajib bagi Harry- untuk datang ke pesta natal di Manor.

'Oh, kuharap ini akan menjadi hari natal terindah.' Batin Eve tersenyum.

.

#

.

Hari ini hari natal, Ron dan Hermione sudah berada di Grimmauld Place no 12. Mereka drlihat tampan denan Harry sedang menjadi pendengar yang baik untuk Sirius yang sedang senewen sendiri tentang pesta natal di Malfoy Manor.

"Oh, kalau bukan karena undangan dari Cissy aku tidak akan mau memakai pakaian ini." Sirius terus menggerutu tentang setelan formal yang ia kenakan.

"Tenanglah Sirius kau terlihat tampan dengan pakaian itu." ucap Harry dengan cengiran diwajahnya.

"Harry benar, Sirius, kau tampan." Sambung Hermione.

"Uh, baiklah, kalian sudah siap?" tanya Sirius.

"Sejam sebelum kau."

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat." Mereka pun pergi ke Malfoy Manor dengan jaringan floo.

.

#

.

Eve menatap gelisah pada perapian, juga pintu utama di Malfoy Manor, sesekali dia memberi salam pada orang yang melewatinya.

"Tenanglah Eve, Harry pasti datang." Pansy menepuk pelan bahu Eve yang terekspos karena gaunnya yang sedikit terbuka.

"Kuharap."

Setelahnya perapian menyala hijau dan keluarlah sosok Hermione.

"Selamat datang, 'Mione, Merry Christmas." sapa Eve dan Pansy pada Hermione.

"Merry Christmas, oh sebentar lagi mereka menyusul."

Benarlah setelah Hermione selesai, perapian kembali menyala dan keluarlah Ron, diikuti Sirius.

"Selamat datang, and Merry Christmas, Ron, Sirius."

"Merry Christmas, Eve, Pans."

"Oh, Mum dan Dad sudah menunggumu, Sirius." ucap Eve sambil menunjuk tempat kedua orangtuanya sedang berbincang dengan tamu lain.

"Uh, alaram bahaya datang." lalu Sirius pun mendatangi Lucius dan Narcissa.

"Dimana Harry?" tanya Eve pada Ron.

"Sebentar, sepertinya ada yang tertinggal."

Lalu, munculah orang yang dibicarakan dari dalam perapian.

"Membicarakan aku?" Harry memeluk Eve sekilas, "Merry Christmas, Eve, Pans."

"Merry Christmas."

"Hei, dimana Blaise dan Theo?" tanya Ron.

"Entahlah."

"Oh, sepertinya pesta akan dimulai." ucap Eve.

Setelahnya Lucius memberikan sedikit kata sambutan dan memulai pesta natal itu. Tampaklah salju yang turun dari langit-langit dan menghilang diatas kepala mereka, salju sihir.

"Hei, Merry Christmas."

Baise menghampiri mereka bersama dengan Theo juga Daphne.

"Darimana saja kalian?" tanya Pansy sambil mengamit lengan Blaise.

"Membantu Romeo menemukan Julietnya." Blaise melirik Theo dan Daphne yang sedaang salah tingkah dengan seringaian jahilnya.

"Oh, aku mengerti." Eve ikut menyeringai.

"Baiklah, Princess, mari kita tinggalkan mereka dan mulai berdansa." Harry mengulurkan tangannya pada Eve, dan disambut hangat oleh jamari lentik milik Eve, lalu mulai turun ke lantai dansa, diikuti oleh para tamu yang lain.

"Hm, kau sudah bisa berdansa?" tanya Eve saat dia tengah menari bersama dengan Harry.

"Um, well, lumayan setidaknya aku tidak mempermalukanmu, seperti di Yule Ball waktu itu." Harry tersenyum malu.

"Oh, aku ingat itu dan aku bersyukur tidak berdansa denganmu saat itu." Harry hanya tersenyum, sambil menatap lekat pada iris silver didepannya.

"Oh, aku melupakan sesuatu."

"Kebiasaanmu." Eve memutar bola matanya.

"Ayo." Harry menarik pelan lengan Eve, mengajaknya meninggalkan lantai dansa.

.

#

.

"Jadi apa yang kau lupakan, Harry?" tanya Eve saat mereka sedang berada di halaman depan Manor, dekat dengan sebuah kolam kecil tempat berkumpulnya merak-merak putih yang sedang menunjukan keindahan bulu-bulu mereka.

"Sesuatu yang menurutku sangat penting." Harry memandang lagi iris silver itu.

"Apa lebih penting dari nilai essay Ramuan mu, Harry?"

"Mungkin." cengiran khasnya muncul diwajah tampan itu, "penting untukku, entah untukmu."

"Hm?" Eve mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "ini berhubungan denganku?"

"Tentu saja iya."

"Oke, jadi apa itu?"

Eve memutar tubuhnya hingga dia berhadapan langsung dengan Harry.

"Bagaimana ya?" Harry menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu, "um, mungkin.."

Eve makin heran dengan kelakuan pemuda bermata emerald dihadapannya, "mungkin ap-" kata-kaya Eve tertelan kembali saat Harry meraih jemari-jemari lentiknya, dan membawanya pada genggaman hangat tangan Harry.

"Uh, semoga saja benar.." gerutu Harry pelan hampir tak terdengar, "well, mungkin ini terlalu cepat tapi.. aku harap kau mau menemaniku sampai akhir hayatku, Eve." Harry memandang lurus pada iris silver itu, "jadi?"

Eve masih mencerna perkataan Harry, "Uh, well, mungkin kau memang tidak pandai bermain kata-kata romantis, tapi.. aku mau."

Harry tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Eve sekilas, lalu merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu, sebuah kotak kecil, lalu dia membukanya dan terlihatlah sepasang cincin perak dengan desain sederhana tapi terlihat manis dan di bagian dalam cincin tertulis 'Harry James Potter' dan 'Eveline Luchia Potter' dibagian dalam cincin lainnya .

"Indah sekali, Harry." Mata Eve berbinar melihat cincin itu.

"Ini cincin keluargaku, dulu ayahku memberikan cincin ini pada ibuku, well dengan nama mereka tentunya." Harry mengangkat bahunya, lalu melanjutkan, "aku mendapatkan ini dari Sirius kemarin dia memberikan ini padaku." ucap Harry cepat sebelum Eve sempat bertanya.

"Jadi?"

Harry tertawa kecil, lalu meraih tangan kanan Eve dan menyematkannya di jari manis gadis pirang itu. Eve juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Eve memandang cincin di jarinya, lalu tersenyum kecil, "Ini natal terindah dalam hidupku, thanks Harry."

"Your welcome, Love." Entah siapa yang memulainya, mereka mulai mendekat dan menghapus jarak diantara keduanya. Harry memeluk pinggang ramping Eve dan membawanya makin merapat padanya. Eve pun melingkarkan lengannya dileher Harry, menarik pemuda itu lebih dekat dengannya.

"Merry Christmas, Love." bisik Harry saat dia memisahkan bibirnya dari bibir Eve.

"Merry Christmas." Eve tersenyum pada Harry.

'Plok..plok..'

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari belakang mereka, keduanya menoleh dan mendapati teman-temannya juga Lucius, Narcissa dan Sirius berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Selamat, mate." ucap Ron.

"Selamat, Harry, Eve." ucap Pansy.

Ucapan selamat datang dari semua yang hadir disana, Narcissa bahkan sampai menitikan air mata bahagia melihat putrinya bersama dengan pemuda yang dicintainya.

"Kau berhasil, Harry." Sirius menepuk pundak Harry.

"Terimakasih atas dukunganmu, Sirius." Sirius hanya tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ku titipkan putriku padamu, Harry jaga dia." Lucius pun menepuk pundak Harry.

"Pasti, sir."

"Oh, son, kami juga keluargamu." ucap Narcissa, "mulailah dengan 'Mum' dan 'Dad' son."Harry hanya tersenyum.

"Oh, namamu benar-benar berganti menjadi Eveline Luchia Potter, Evy." goda Blaise pada kedua pasangan itu.

"Aku tahu itu, Blasie sayang…" gurau Eve.

"Hei, aku cemburu disini." Harry pura-pura merajuk disamping Eve.

"Oh, maafkan aku, love." Eve memeluk lengan Harry sambil terkikik geli.

Hermione menatap Ron disampingnya, "kuharap saat kau melamarku, berjalan lancar Ron, paling tidak seperti Harry."

Wajah Ron tiba-tiba pucat mendengar itu, "a-aku ti-tidak bisa ja-janji padamu, 'Mione."

Daphne hanya memberikan tatapan tajam penuh arti pada Theo, paling tidak mungkin seperti 'Theo-kau-harus-lebih-romantis-dari-ini-saat-kau-m elamarku.' Dan Theo hanya mengangguk cepat.

"Kau juga, Blaise." Pansy menatap tajam pada Blaise.

"Tenanglah, paling tidak akan aku lebih baik dari Ron, Pans, percayalah."

Semua tertawa mendengar ucapan Blaise, juga melihat wajah Ron yang pucat langsung memerah. Lalu pesta pun kembali berlanjut walaupun menjadi pesta pertunangan antara Eve dan Harry, tapi kemeriahan juga kehangatan diantara mereka semakin bertambah.

"Ini hadiah natal terindah yang pernah aku dapatkan." ucap Eve sambil menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Harry.

"Begitu juga dengan ku." keduanya tertawa kecil lalu bergabung dengan teman-teman mereka.

'Tuhan, terimakasih telah menjadikan hari ini hari natal paling indah dalam hidupku, semoga kebahagiaan ini terus berlanjut dalam hidup kami semua.' bisik batin Eve tersenyum.

.

The End

.

Yuu gak tau ada yang mau baca ini atau gak '-', apalagi mereview '-'

tapi kalo udah ada yang mau baca ini, terimakasih sekaliiii~ w

Sign,

Kaname Yuki


End file.
